The subject matter described herein relates generally to a cup holder assembly, and, more particularly, to a cup holder assembly that is illuminated.
Vehicles typically include cup holders to retain beverages while the vehicle is being operated. However, many conventional cup holders are difficult to see. In particular, the cup holder may be difficult to see in dark environments, such as while driving in the evening. Some cup holders have a dark color to match an interior of the vehicle. The dark color of the cup holder further limits the ability for an operator and/or a passenger to see the cup holder. Inability to see the cup holder may result in beverages being spilled in the vehicle. A spilled beverage may damage the interior of the vehicle. Additionally, a spilled beverage may distract the operator, causing an accident, and/or may seriously injure the operator and/or a passenger, such as if the beverage has a high temperature.
Some lighting systems have been incorporated into conventional cup holders. The lighting systems may include a ring of lights around an exterior of the cup holder. Other lighting systems include illuminated discs that are positioned within the cup holder. The illuminated discs are joined to a cable that plugs into a power source of the vehicle, for example, a cigarette lighter.
However, conventional lighting systems for cup holders are not without their disadvantages. Some conventional lighting systems only illuminate an edge around the cup holder. Accordingly, the cavity of the cup holder is not illuminated. Such lighting systems may not illuminate objects that are already positioned within the cup holder, so a person may not see that a cup holder is occupied by an object. Placing a beverage into a cup holder having an object therein may result in the beverage spilling.
Other lighting systems are not built into the cup holder. These lighting systems include cords and wires that extend from the cup holder. The cords and wires may clutter the interior of the vehicle. The cords and wires may also create difficulty when placing a beverage into the cup holder. Additionally, the cords and wires may interfere with the operator's ability to operate the vehicle, thereby potentially resulting in an accident.